


Splitsville

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [655]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedPenny and Virgil number 5050 =  going through a divorce aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Virgil Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [655]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Splitsville

He’s waiting for her, leaning against his convertible as she comes down the court steps. There are no tears, no recriminations, only a deep and profound sense of relief as she reaches up to pull out her hair sticks.

Blonde hair tumbles down her back as she drops the last few steps to stand before him. “Done?” She’d banned him from the courtroom, and so he’d waited here for the news.

“And dusted,” she agrees, reaching past him to drop her briefcase and purse in the backseat. She shrugs off her smart blazer, finally consenting to let Virgil help with something as he lifts it off his shoulders and folds it delicately over his arm.

“In that case, your chariot awaits,” he bows, opening the door.

“There is one thing I need to do first.”

Virgil frowns then gulps as Penny barrels into him, her lips on his.

The kiss softens from its original impact, turning sweet and slow. “Hi,” she mumbles against his mouth. “I’ve been waiting a year to do that.”

“Worth the wait?” he mumbles back, chasing her kisses.

She drops back, and his pout turns to a smile as she slides into the car and across to the drivers seat. “What’s say we get out of here and find out?”

Virgil laughs and tosses her the keys. “Yes ma'am.”

They’re both grinning, happy and finally free, as they peel out of the parking lot and away.


End file.
